The Toy Maker
by MeganKray99
Summary: This is going to be a (long) story about a serial killer I saw on another show that I thought would be perfect for this one (explained in more detail in the story). It's Kent/Chandler. (I usually do better summaries, but...)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was watching Being Human Series 4 again the other day and in one of the episodes, they have a serial killer called 'The Toy Man' - who I thought was a great concept for a murder mystery story - but they didn't do much with him. So I decided I would write a Whitechapel FanFic about him (I know, wrong show, but Whitechapel does crime solving, and Being Human doesn't). So here it is. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Whitechapel or Being Human, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

**P.S. It's Kent/Chandler!**

Emerson's eyes opened slowly, allowing the sun to break through gradually. He glanced at the clock which read _6:27am_ and cursed slighty as he remembered he had to go to work. He loves his job, but he loves sleep too, so it's a tough decision. He finally built up the strength to sit up, only to be pulled back down again. "We need to get ready for work. I thought you loved to be punctual."

"I do, but I love you more." Joe said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not stupid. You're getting up whether you like it or not. Come on," He stood up and turned to look at Joe. _It's unfair how he looks so god damn sexy no matter what he's doing, _he thought. As he saw no movement coming from the other man, he decided to try a different strategy.

"Well, I'm gonna go in the shower now."

Joe was out of the bed in a matter of seconds, dragging a laughing Emerson into the bathroom with him.

- WC -

Miles walked into the incident room to find an unfamiliar face among the rest of his team. When he finally reached the group, Riley was first in line to explain.

"Morning, Skip. This is Timothy Hilton, out new team member. Timmy, this is DS Miles."

"Nice to meet you,"

"The pleasure is mine, Timmy,"

Miles liked the look of this new guy. He was smartly dressed, had good manners, and seemed determined. But there was something about him, something strange, that Miles couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Hey, think the boss would mind if we had a, erm... small celebration?"

"Trust Mansell to take any opportunity to have a drink. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Miles looked as Kent and Chandler walked into the incident room. Seeing the two of them together always makes him smile, because it's nice to know that Joe is happy for once.

"Mornin', boss."

"Good morning, Miles." He noticed the young man. "Who's this?"

"Timmy,the new guy," Mansell commented. "So, who's for a drink?"

"What?-Wait, I didn't know we were getting a new DC."

"Well, neither did I, but, here he is."

He thought about it for a moment. "Erm,okay. Welcome to the team, Timmy."

"Thank you,"

-WC-

As everybody moved to get to their desks, Timmy examined them careful, trying to work out the team dynamic. Everyone worked well together and laughed together. Basically, they were like family.

Timmy smirked.

_Well, families are my area of expertise._

**You may also have noticed that I'm not good at writing long chapters, so this story is going to be quite long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to upload the next one ASAP.**


	2. Natasha

Chandler was sitting in his office when the call came through. Murder. He knows he should be happy about it, but they've had nothing to do for weeks now. As soon as he told the rest of the team, everyone sprung into action.

It wasn't the worst murder they had seen, but it was still pretty bad. A woman was found in her house with her throat slashed. Her perfect white sofa was stained with blood, as were her clothes. Llewellyn was already there when they arrived, examining the blood whilst the photographers were taking pictures of the body and the room.

"Afternoon, Gentlemen." She greeted when they approached. Chandler always wondered how she could look so calm at times like these. "Well, the cause of death looks quite apparent at the moment. She has deep slashes on her throat, the tissue severed almost down to the vertebrae. She most likely bled to death. That's all the information I can give you right now."

"That's fine. Thanks." They turned to walk away when Riley approached them.

"Sir... There's a child upstairs."

-WC-

Riley led them upstairs. "I found her in her bedroom, crying. She must have seen the body, then came up here, not knowing what to do." Thinking about the little girl walking downstairs and seeing her mother covered in blood made Riley feel sick. She thought about her children, but quickly shook that thought from her head. She didn't want to think about that at a time like this.

The girl was still sitting on the floor, cuddling in Kent's side as rocked her gently. She sat up a bit when they walked into the room.

"Natasha, this is Joe, and this is Ray. They're here to help." Riley watched as Chandler took a seat next to where Kent was sitting and started talking to the girl.

"Hello." He began with a comforting smile, "I'm Joe. What's your name?"

"Natasha," The girl replied through quiet sobs.

"Has anyone told you that you have a beautiful name?" Natasha giggled at that comment, making everyone else in the room smile too. "Now, we'll need to talk to you a bit more about what you saw. Are you okay with coming with us?"

The girl look hesitant, and she hugged Kent tighter, showing her fear. "I promise that, when we get there, we'll get you some nice food, a drink and then you can cuddle Emerson all you like." Chandler continued. Riley was suprised at how good Chandler was with kids. She didn't think he was the type. But, it worked. Natasha nodded in agreement and Kent took her to the car.

"Jealous of a 5 year old, are we?" Miles joked.

Chandler just looked at him with an amused expression. "Let's just go, shall we?"

-WC-

Mansell could honestly say that he was suprised that, when everyone returned to the station, Kent was carrying a child. He had plenty of jokes prepared, but when he found out why the child was there, he decided to keep them to himself.

It didn't take long to be filled in with all of the current facts. Woman dead, daughter orphaned, have to find the murderer, and so on. He and Timmy were asked to find out if the victim had any close friends or family that needed to be told, and if so, tell them. He was glad that Timmy was helping him out. He was a great guy and he got along with everyone. He seemed to act different around different people, as is he was trying to make everyone happy ad to fit in. Usually, people like that annoyed Mansell, but it didn't bother him, because... Well, it was Timmy. What's not to love?

It took a long time, but they found out that she wasn't really the type for socialising. She had no friends (well, she has one or two, but they were more people she knew than friends). Also, the only family she had was her daughter and her husband.

Wait. Husband? No one had mentioned a husband before.

"Boss!" Maybe this is the lead they needed to catch the killer. Chandler walked over. "Anything known about a husband?"

"No. We found nothing to suggest that she had any partner at all."

"Well, then. You might want to take a look at this."

-WC-

It came around the time to talk to Natasha. She was still with Kent. She hadn't seemed to have let him go since they arrived, but Kent looked okay with it. She was smiling and giggling. Between him and Kent, they would make great parents.

Chandler panicked then. _Where did that thought come from?_ He decided to ignore it. What mattered is talking to Natasha and finding out what happened.

"Hello Natasha. What are you talking about?"

She giggled again. "Em says you snore."

"No I don't."

"Okay, Joe."

Chandler tried to look angry, but he couldn't with Natasha looking so cute. Imagine waking up to her cute little face, smiling away, hearing her laugh. Imagine having a daughter so adorable-_Stop it, Joe._

"Natasha, can we talk to you for a minute." She looked at him for a couple of seconds, then nodded. "Great. Now, do you understand what's happened to your mammy?" She shook her head. "Do you understand what's going happen?" She shook her head again.

Kent look at Chandler and gave him a reassuring smile, giving him the courage to explain. "Well... Your mother's been hurt. Very badly. And we can't make it better." He took a deep breath. "She's... She's not coming back."

Natasha's lip started to shake, then she started crying. Kent held her closer, rocking her again. Chandler's stomach was in knots and he didn't know how to continue.

"Someone's going to have to look after you. We don't know who yet, so you'll have to stay here with Emerson for the rest of the day." She started wiping her eyes as she nodded.

"Natasha... Where's your dad?"

"I don't know." She sobbed. So he didn't upset her further, he didn't press on.

"Was there anyone else living with you?" She nodded. "Who?"

"Sam."

"Sam?"

"The Toy Man."

Kent and Chandler looked at each other quickly. "Thank you, Natasha." And with that, Chandler left. They had a new suspect.

-WC-

Later on that evening, Miles knocked on Chandler's door. He needed to ask him something. The question has been eating him up inside. He decided to take the opportunity to get it off his chest.

"Come in." Miles gently opened the door and walked in. Chandler looked up from the file he was reading. "Can I help you?"

"I, er, wanted to ask you about Timothy."

Chandler raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes?"

"What do you think of him?"

"Well, he's a good worker. Tidy, eager. He gets along with everyone perfectly. He's practically perfect."

Miles nodded his head slowly. Chandler sighed.

"What wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he just seems... I don't know. There's something about him that makes me not trust him, but I don't know what it is."

"Miles, you shouldn't be so quick to judge people."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I rememer you had a very bad opinion when I first joined the team, and look how wrong you were."

"I wasn't wrong, it's just that I learnt that it wasn't all that bad. You're still the pencil-pushing, paper policeman I thought you were, I just don't care about it anymore."

"Is that really how you see me? After all this time, you still think of me as a stuck-up snob?!"

"Honestly, yes!" The room fell silent.

"Listen. I don't care what you think about me. All I care about is solving this case. Timothy is a good person in my view, so you can hate him all you want, but just deal with it. Because he's here to stay. Goodbye Miles."

Miles stormed out of the office.

-WC-

Chandler was still angry at Miles. He wasn't too surprised that he thought that way about him, but it still hurt. But then, at that moment, came the-

_Knock, knock, knock._

Kent came into the office with Natasha, a worried look on his face. Chandler noticed immediately and walked over to them.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kent looked at the child. "Natasha, tell Joe what you told me."

Natasha smiled at Chandler, then said, "I just saw Sam!"

Chandler looked bak at Emerson, then at Natasha again.

"Sam?"

"The Toy Man!"


	3. The Dad

"Nat, go and see Meg, okay?"

Natasha ran out of Chandler's office and straight to Riley. Kent's shut the door behind her.

"Please tell me this is some ind of a joke."

"I don't know, Sir. I walked into the room, and-"

"Walked into the room? What were you doing **out **of it?" Chandler asked angrily.

"I was just across the corridor. I was only gone for a few seconds."

"And that's enough time for this man to make himself known! Why would you leave a 5 year old girl alone when they're is a murderer on the loose who may want to kill her?!"

Kent was surprised at the outburst. "It wasn't as if I was miles away! I was across the corridor!"

"That's not the point!" He exclaimed. I don't care if you were right outside the door, you should have been with her!"

A knock at the door interupted their argument. A nervous Timmy opened the door, slowly.

"Sir, I have some good news and some bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"We've found the father."

Chandler smiled. "That's great! What's the bad news?"

"He's with Llewellyn."

-WC-

"...So, to summarise, his injuries are exactly the same as the mother's."

"Is it possible that he killed the woman, then killed himself?" Miles asked.

"No. He couldn't have done this himself. The extent of the cut suggests that it was done by someone else."

"So, this 'Toy Man' is still our prime suspect?" Kent added.

Chandler looked at him. He could hear a hint of guilt in his voice. Guilt he probably made him feel. "I guess so."

They thanked Llewellyn, then they left. Chandler quickly grabbed Kent and pulled him to an empty corridor.

"Look, I want to apologise for before. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't. It's not your fault. You were right, I should have stayed with her."

"Well, I guess you could say we were both in the wrong. Let's just forget about it. What do we always say?"

"It's Kent and Chandler's problem. Not Joe and Emerson's problem."

"Okay." He took Kent's hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Come on. The team are probably wondering where we run off to."

"And Finlay probably has some... pretty graphic ideas."

Chandler laughed. "Exactly. Let's go."

-WC-

Riley sat at her desk with Natasha, telling her stories and boucing her on her lap. She's always loved children. With kid's of her own, how couldn't she.

When Kent and Chandler walked into the room, Nat jumped up and shouted "Em!" before running towards him. He picked he rup as she hugged him.

_How is he going to be able to let her go when this is all over? _She thought. _Where would she go?_ There were many questions that needed to be answered, many of which that no one knew the answer to nor wanted to answer.

Mansell walked over to Riley's desk, looking at Kent as he sat on the edge.

"I don't know how he can cope with being stuck with a child all day." He commented.

"Natasha's a good kid." She replied, confusion evident on her face.

"No. Kids are brats. The lot of them."

Meg grew angry at that statement. "How can you say that?"

"Well, all they do is beg and scream. It's annoying." He laughed.

"How dare you?! That child's mother has died and you're here bad-mouthing her!"

"It's just my opinion-"

"And i would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself!"

She got up and walked away.

-WC-

Timmy approached Kent later that day. He didn't have Natasha with him, which he was glad for, because he didn't want to talk to Kent in front of.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kent looked up from the file, confused. "Sure, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that... Well... That thing before... With you and the boss."

"Oh, no. That's all sorted. It was nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, it was Kent and Chandler's problem, not Joe and Emerson's."

"And what's that supposed to mean? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, erm, it means that it was a work issue for Kent and Chandler to worry about, not a... domestic, as some may call it. It's not for Joe and Emerson to stress over."

"But I don't understand." Timmy commented. "I mean, it's the same people. You are both of them, so it's to worry about in both scenarios, if that makes any sense."

Kent thought about it. "I guess you're right."

"You know what, don't listen to me. What do I know? It's not my problem."

Timmy goes to walk away, but Kent stops him by grabbing his arm. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being a friend, I guess."

Timmy smiled slightly. "I try my best."

At that moment, Chandler walked out of his office. Everyone turned to look at him, and he looked at each of them in return - gaze lingering on Kent for a moment - then announced "We have another body."...


End file.
